


【OC】产卵器

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 黑骑x战士双人男，产卵器play。最近的稿子清完了！八月份打算开放3篇左右的约稿，有兴趣的可以微博私信我，谢谢大家一直以来的支持ww





	【OC】产卵器

“给我差不多适可而止啊……你这家伙……”  
战士已经勃起了，黑骑又伺候得他很舒服。后穴刚才被插得流水，现在没有了填充物，正寂寞地一阵阵抽搐着。战士的通讯呗响了，十有八九是工作委托。他伸手想要接听，被黑骑按住了手。  
“你说好了，只要我负责一周家务，到了周末就随便我玩得。”  
“哈……哈……”战士想不明白自己怎么会发出这样的喘息声。他从前以为吻手礼不过是黑骑敷衍女性追求者的小把戏，这下被黑骑舔了手指，甚至含在口腔里吮吸，头一回发现这男人有与众不同的色气，他把那淫荡的道具拾起来扔在黑骑身上，“谁知道你居然想玩这种……”  
说不出来黑骑哪里有异于常人的性感，两人在床上有难以言喻的契合。也许是盔甲下晒不到太阳的白皙皮肤，抑或是单薄的嘴唇与鼻梁的比例，在双手剑上摩擦地粗糙又会给予人快感的手心。  
黑骑将那柔软地像触手的产卵器在手中摇动着，甚至模仿口交去吮吸它的头部。战士看得脸红了，在他身下喘着粗气。两人之间做爱的时候一直是黑骑作为攻方，他还是头一回看到黑骑沉迷鸡巴的样子。  
“我已经舔得很湿了，干你的时候又不会疼。再说了，你不是也喜欢疼吗？”  
他用章鱼触手形状的产卵器骚弄着战士腰腹上的伤疤，留下液体的痕迹。黑骑继续喃喃自语着：“你看看你啊……这么好看的身体被弄得乱七八糟的……”  
见战士没有拒绝，便拿着玩具继续向下，故意顶弄硬热的阴茎，还在会阴附近刺戳。  
“好不容易有时间，我更想要正常地做爱啊。”  
“没有关系，我今晚会干你好几次的。”  
那产卵器几次滑过湿润的入口，黑骑一用力，柔软的前段便操了进去。战士低叫的一声，紧接着发出充满情欲的含糊抗拒。那玩意和平时操他屁股的黑骑粗长又坚硬的鸡巴不一样，是冰凉还会蠕动深入的，似乎带着吸盘一样，吮吸着他穴中的每一处。  
“不、不是……怎么感觉变大了……”  
战士不知道黑骑又在玩什么花样，但似乎有什么圆球形状的东西正在往他后穴内部运动。  
“是产卵器啊，当然是卵了。”  
“不……我不想玩这个了……”战士扭动着脖子。第一颗已经被挤出来了，在他身体里滚动。战士忍不住挺腰叫起来，颇有几分要分娩的难耐的意思，紧接着是第二颗。两颗卵在他后穴中紧挨着，互相挤压打转。  
“你好色啊……被摩擦骚处的感觉很棒吧，连这儿都流水了。怎么样，下次用尿道棒把你这里堵住，那样在高潮边缘又不能泄的感觉一定爽到昏厥了吧？”  
“不要了，又进来了……”  
第三颗，战士的小腹不断起伏着，后穴吞咽着不断蠕动的产卵器，鸡巴顶端也被挤出了一股淫液。黑骑一共准备了六颗储存了微量以太的卵，没想到不用半个小时，战士居然全都乖乖吃下去了。  
他抽出了产卵器，小穴竟然无法合拢，能看到里面淡黄色的卵正在被挤压向穴口，才冒出一个头，便被黑骑坏心地推了回去。战士下意识地合拢了腿，此刻完全被带有春药效果的以太激发了，疯狂地想要为黑骑口交。  
他弯曲膝盖大张着双腿，一边卖力地吞吐着黑骑的鸡巴，一边扭动着臀部。  
“可以了，把卵一个个排出来，数给我看。”  
战士下意识地扭动着腰，仿佛是在寻找更能让他愉悦的角度，慢慢地挤出来了第一颗。带着粘液的淡黄色软球滚落在床单上。  
他暂时吐出嘴里的性器，也来不及擦去嘴唇边的粘液，口齿不清地说道：“第一个……”

fin.


End file.
